The Last of Zerodia
by greatpika444
Summary: Piku, the last one of Zerodia family, adopted by Wolf Guild, encounters some new friends and also in his way to rise Zerodia. will he succeed to rise Zerodia? or he's the last generation in Zerodia? or what end will he got in his adventures?
1. the sleeping wolf

Me : sooo, here is my new story! Hehe, sorry for those failures ^^'

Piku : why do you abandon it?

Eve : yeah...

Me : sorry guys, I'm out of ideas...

*Piku smacks my head*

Me : ouch!

Eve : stop it Piku... I want to do that too! *smacks my head*

Me : okay, okay! I'm sorry!

Piku : GP doesn't own any pokemon and here we go!

* * *

-park, 3rd pov-

A pikachu is sitting on the swing, lost in his deep thought. its age is about 13 years old. A strange mark is on his arm, a red eye sighs, swinging slowly, blown gently by the night breeze. A really silent night for a pikachu like him. A samurott passing by, noticing this little yellow mouse alone. He comes closer and sits on the bench near by the swing.

"something's in your mind?" asks the samurott.

"...a lot..." the yellow mouse replies as he keeps looking down sadly.

The samurott scratches his head ( **A/N** : don't ask me how! Just go with it XD). "my name is shion. Ever heard about **Wolf guild**?" asks the samurott right after he told his name. The pikachu shakes his head as reply.

"heh, I'm not that famous aren't I?" says Shion as he looks up. "you know bud? People have things in their mind. But it doesn't mean they have to look down, taking a deep sigh and giving up."

"I'm not giving up!" exclaims the pikachu.

"I never said it's you, my friend." Answers the four legged calmly.

"..." the pikachu sighs "I'm Piku... ...say, what kind of guild you have?" asks the yellow mouse.

"if you ask me that, I'll say my guild is the best one. We're helping people who needs help and all the members are my sons and daughters. Because my guild is a big big family." A Smile traces across her face.

"...can I join? I have something to do..."

* * *

-a month and ten days later, in the guild-

"whoa... amazing! Is it your guild Shion?" exclaims Piku as he looks around the guild.

"exactly. Welcome to your new home, Piku." Greets Shion with smile on his face. But suddenly a sneasel slaps his cheek.

"watch your mouth you scroundel! Don't call our master like that!" shouts the sneasel.

"Glaze, stop it. I allow him to call me that-"

"what do you think you're doing? I did nothing!" Piku pushes the sneasel, angry in his tone.

The sneasel growls as he gets into battle state. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? I'LL TEACH YOU A LESSON!"

Shion sighs as he sits on the ground. "oh well, I'll just see his result from the training I gave...

Glaze dashes as he used double team, trying to confuse Piku with it. But Piku isn't bothered and uses discharge, vanishing Glaze's clones and hit the true one. Doing aerial recovery, Glaze dashes once more time once he touched the ground. He prepares a shadow ball, only to be dodged by Piku and countered with a thunder shock.

"Gah! You little..." Glaze struggles to stand back on his feet.

"Glaze are you? I thought you're better than this, due to Shion's story." Says Piku with grin on his face. "c'mon, don't disappoint him, Glaze."

"DON'T CALL MY NAME YOU FILTHY RAT!" exclaims Glaze, completely taunted by Piku. He uses agility over and over, until he creates his shadows by only running around. Glaze finally hit Piku this time, using his shadow claw. But Piku successfully blocks, and he even ables to grab Glaze's paw.

"the best way to catch the unseen is to make them come by themselves..." says Piku as he charges a thunder punch with his free paw "and catch them!" he exclaims as he punches Glaze right on the face.

"argh... it's not done yet-"

"battle's over you two. That was a nice battle." Says Shion as he walks closer to Glaze. The crowds who watched the battle mutter to each other. 'who is that guy?' 'he's so strong. He can even beat Glaze' 'he's cool!' can be heard from the crowd. But Piku ignores it, taking his bag from his back and grabs a sitrus berry, tossing it to Glaze.

"nice one. Do better next time, Glaze. I became this strong because of you anyway. Thanks" says Piku. Glaze takes a bite on the sitrus berry and looks away, being a little embarrassed. Shion smiles as he say "that was a nice encounter. Oh, I haven't told you Glaze. Piku will be your team mate from now on."

Glaze's eyes widen in surprise. "WHAT? I WITH HIM? A TEAM MATE? YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! I WON'T!" Shion just sighs, then he raises his face and glares to Glaze. "no complaint."

Piku smiles sweetly and he comes closer to Glaze. "I'm Piku by the way. Nice to meet you, Glaze."Says Piku as he gives his paw to help Glaze up. Glaze slaps his paw and gets up by himself. "hmph!" Glaze goes outside, seems he can't accept his losing.

"let him by himself, Piku. He's someone who hates losing. Give him some times and do your job." States Shion. Piku nods and goes to 2 caves and explores them.

* * *

-At night,lake near by the guild, Glaze's pov-

Seriously, I can't believe that I lost from a new member, and my team mate! I launch a shadow ball to a tree, trying to destroy it. I made a big holes with slow shadow ball, and small holes with speed shadow ball.

"DARN! WHY CAN'T I DO BETTER THAN THIS?"

"because you did it in wrong way?" asks a pikachu from behind the tree, walking closer to me.

"why are you here? You wanna laugh at me?"

"nah... I want to help you training." This shocks me a lot.

"you? Training me? I'm not gonna do that shit!" I growl, rejecting it in no time.

"I won't train you..." says the yellow mouse calmly as he walks closer to me. "I'm gonna train with you together. Because that way, I'll try to pass you and you'll try to pass me right?" adds him with a smile, tapping my shoulder.

"...doesn't sound bad. But remember! We're not a friend! Just a rival!" I state as I slap his paw away from my shoulder. He smirks as he looks at the lake. "what about a race? The first one reach that side will win." He challenges as he points the other side of the lake. "but we have to walk in the lake. No swimming, no FREEZING the lake. Walk." He adds.

"fine." I sigh as I look at the other side. It's about 30 metres. After we've both prepared, we start the race. I lead at the first, but Piku moves faster after then. Of course I won't let it, I walk faster than him. It keeps doing like this until we reach the other side... at the same time.

"sheesh, that was way too easy." I state.

"then this." He tosses a parachute bag to me. "what? Now you want to sky diving?"

"we're gonna do that again, but this time with the opened parachute." It sure is a crazy idea, but I go with the challenge.

"START!" I exclaim as we both dash into the lake. For real, it's so heavy now with the opened parachute blocking the water in its range. More than half way later, I can notice Piku is far behind me. A victorious smile crosses along my lips. But when I look back, he's drowning, with the parachute helps him floating.

"Piku?!" I cut my parachute's strings and swims to him. Icut his as well and bring him back to the guild...

* * *

-guild, the next morning, Piku's pov-

"...ungh... ...?" I'm awake, my body is so stiffened just like it's turning into stone. When I opened my eyes, I see an eevee, a familiar eevee.

"...Eve?" I guesses its name, as my blurry vision slowly being clearer and clearer.

"hi Piku. Long time no see." She says with her soft smile.

"... ...no way. This must be a dream. No way I can finf that little naughty brown fox here..." I say as I yawn and try to sleep again. A vein pops on her as she bites my ears. Hardly.

"OUCH!" I shout as I jump off the bed, rubbing my bitten ear.

"that's for calling me naughty! I've tried to be nice!" she looks away from me, pouting like a kid.

"but it's kinda impossible... where have you been Eve? What was happened?" I ask her, going back to the bed. "and how did I end up here, in your room?"

She clears her throat and sits in front of me. "this kind and smart eevee will tell you the story! Let's start with how I end up here..."

 **-FLASHBACK, Eve's pov-**

It was a dark dark night, especially for a cute weak eevee like me. I wasn't lost! I was... uh... ...taking some walks! That's all! So uh... I was walking in the dark. it was our trip in holiday. I was tripped by a root and falls from the cliff. Luckily one of this guild caught me, and cared me. It was Luke, a piplup if you've ever seen him.

He asked me to join his rescue team right at the next day he saved me. But I was asking him to help me go back home... he helped me, but when I was gonna go home, I felt guilty to him... so I decided to join him...

 **-END OF FLASHBACK, Piku's pov-**

"And that's how I ended here." Ends Eve.

"I see... and why won't you at least tell me this?" I ask.

"well... uh... I forgot. Eheh... sorry." She sticks her tongue out, her habit when she's doing something's clumsily. "anyway, how did you end up here, Piku? What about our parents?" I looks down at this question.

"...Eve... ...you're the only family I have now..." I mutter weakly. Eve hugs me and nuzzles me.

"oh no... sorry Piku... I... ..." I smile and hug her back, scratching the back of her ear, the spot she likes the most to be rubbed. She smiles, enjoying the scratching.

"oh right, how did I end up in your room, Eve?" I ask as I stop scratching her. She sits down as she starts to tell me the story.

- **FLASHBACK, Eve's pov-**

So, that night you were collapsed when you were training with Glaze. Glaze brought you back on his back. But unfortunately, Shion was totally forgot that all the room is full, except my room. But of course he was wondering if I'll be fine with it...

When I was getting ready to sleep, Shion knocked my door. I walk up towards the door and opened it.

"oh hi Shion! What's wrong?" I asked.

"um... mind if you share your room with a newcomer? He's a pikachu." He asked directly. I was thinking, would it be fine if I let the newcomer sleep with me...

"I don't know... if he won't do anything to me, I don't really mind. But well..."

"don't worry Eve. He's not someone's pervert. Anyways, he's now collapsed, after exploring 2 caves and training with Glaze. He won't be up until tomorrow." Explained him.

"collapsed? 2 caves? Oh my..." I thought for some seconds. "okay... put him on the bed. I think I will tie him if his face looks pervert." I stated as I let out a giggle. Then Glaze came in and put you on the bed. I wasn't sure if it was really you, so I examined you. "...Piku?"

- **END OF FLASHBACK, Piku's pov-**

"and then I let you sleep without rope coiling around you." She ends her story with a giggle. I smile at that as my stomach growls loud enough to be heard by Eve.

"wait here. I'll get you something to eat." Says her as she jumps off from the bed.

" no need, I can find it my-" I tries to get up, but ends up by falling to the floor. My body won't listen to me.

"it's fine. You're my guest for now" she winks as she pads away from the room. But right before she's gone from my sight, she stops and asks me a nice question. "Piku, what's your aim now...?"

I take some times to think. After a couple of seconds, I smile and reply "I'll make Zerodia arisen for once more time." She walks away after she heard my answer...

* * *

Me : sooo, that's it. Hope you guys can enjoy that one ^^

Piku : okay, you changed my personality *straight face*

Me : exactly. It won't be fun if you're being that kind. Anyway, you've been naughty in author's note from the first. *sticks tongue out*

Eve : stop it you two... when will you two grow? *sighs*

Me and Piku : hmph. *looks away*

Eve : *sweat drops* o... kay... well, see ya guys! Please do review for this story! But maybe you shouldn't expect him to have a better english


	2. first mission!

Me : Hi again folks!

Piku : *looks at the chart* hmm... worse than before *sticks tongue out and runs*

Me : don't read it you little! *chases Piku*

Eve : never grow... *sighs* seriously, I'm the youngest here and how can I be the most mature here?

Shion : *gets in* hey guys. Looks so lively in here. *some things fall and broken* ...yeah.

Eve : seriously. They're way too energetic. *facepaws*

Me : *throws a pen and it hits Piku* gotcha!

Piku : grrh! *takes the pen and throws it to me*

Eve : it won't be ended soon.

Shion : what if we just start it?

Eve : nice idea. GP_444 doesn't own pokemon and here we go.

* * *

-next day, Piku's pov-

Finally, after a day off, I go for my first mission. I come up to the quest board (I forgot the name :P) and look after some missions. Suddenly someone's tapping my shoulder.

"Piku! You've been better it seems!" asks a brown fox as she smiles at me.

"hey, you should've known me better. I'm not the person loves to stay on the bed and do nothing like a slacker does. Anyway, maybe you can help me to find a good mission. It's my first ,ission, so it has to be a great one..."

"well, don't look at this board then. The nice jobs is on the other one, to catch outlaws." She suggests. But I shake my head and looks at her.

"I'm not looking for outlaw quests... I want to find quests about helping people..." I explain as I keep searching on the board.

"hmm... got it! I'll take these 6 quests!" I exclaim as I take 6 papers from the board. Those 6 quests are all in the same place.

"wow Piku, you sure about that?" asks Eve as she looks at the quests. "the place is in Crystal Lake... and it seems they all are rescue teams who was beaten there. It seems something's wrong..." I pet her head and smiles.

"well, this is my first mission. I've told you I'll make this a great one right?" then I go back to my room and pack things in my bag.

* * *

-10 minutes later-

I've done with packing, buying some items from Meowth's market and store some items I brought from m,y last exploration. Now I'm fully ready to depart to Crystal Lake. I go to Shion to report.

"so, you've been ready for the first mission?" asks Shion with a smile on his face.

"Yush! I really am ready!" I exclaim as I fist pump to the air.

"come in Glaze, Eve." Requests Shion as a brown eevee pads cheerily to me and jumps, hug-tackling me to the ground.

"Eve? So you're joining my team?" I ask happily.

"mm! I'm one of your team now!" says the brown fox as she nuzzles me.

"his team? Correction, this is MY team." Says a sneasel cockily. Eve gets off from me and I get up, cleaning myself from the dust.

"well well, so you must be happy now because your lame team is now full by strong members. Even stronger than the leader." A vein pops on his head.

"SAY THAT ONCE AGAIN AND I"LL KILL YOU!" he yells, only to get held by Shion.

"seriously you two, stop it." Asks Shion. I look away and grin victoriously.

"what are we waiting for now? Let's go!" exclaims Eve as she pads off to the wrong way.

"that's bathroom, Eve." The brown fox stops and turns to the exit and runs.

"WHOOPSIE!" she sticks her tongue out embarrassedly. Everyone in the room sweat drop at her clumsy acts...

"oh well, I guess we'd better off as well before she bumped onto wall." I state with a little laugh. "see ya Shion!"

* * *

-Shion's pov-

"wait!" I shout. But it was late, they didn't hear me. "...Crystal Lake... ...Blue, prepare the best rescue team...

* * *

-Crystal Forest, Eve's pov-

We've gone pretty far since an hour ago. But there's no battle. More, it seems no living things here... I keep looking around, but no sound, no one around, only three of us.

"it's weird... why there's no pokemon defending their territory?" I ask Piku, but no answer.

"it's strange... it couldn't be that easy..." Glaze mutters to himself. some walks later, we spot so many fainted pokemon.

"let's check it out! I think our quest can be done soon!" I exclaim as I run towards. Piku grabs my tail to prevent me going there.

"what's wrong Piku? You can't be afraid of this right?" I challenge him.

"wait Eve... it's strange. Think. They're all collapsed, maybe all people from this forest. So there must be someone or a group behind this..." explains him. He got a point, they won't be collapsed for no reason.

"so what's your plan, smarty-rat?" asks Glaze.

"...paws up." Mutters Piku as he raises his paws.

"eh?" Piku looks at Glaze and Glaze does the same. I can't raise both of my paws since I'm a four legged pokemon...

"what's wrong Piku?"

"we're giving up," says Piku as I felt someone's coming from behind us, no, they're already behind us.

"hmm... you must be the leader, yellow mouse." Says someone from behind us. My legs won't listen to me.

"hey Glaze, you heard that? he agrees me as leader!" mocks Piku as he stick his tongue out at Glaze, as a vein pops on Glaze's head. I sweat drop at how could they quarrel at time like this...

"say that once more!" exclaims Glaze.

"I'm better than you, admit it." Says Piku as Glaze jumps and a fog of war surround them.

"what are they doing?" asks the pokemon behind me which I can peek from the edge of my eyes and it's a tyranitar.

"quarrelling... they always do that... I guess. well, they've been like this since first time they met." I explain as I sweat drop.

"NOW!" suddenly Piku exclaims as the fog of war gone and Piku throws Glaze in high speed and Glaze prepared double shadow claw. the tyranitar has no chance to dodge and it hits him hardly, enough to make him fall to the ground. I maybe surprised with this as well, but I don't miss my chance, doing backflip and slam him with iron tail, right on his stomach.

"not done yet!" exclaims Piku as he charges electric and focuses it on his fist. Then he dashes and jumps as high as possible, helped by Glaze's ice beam, creating a way to go up. Then Piku dives and smacks the tyranitar's chest. Looks like the tyranitar got paralyzed by Piku's thunder punch.

"not bad, yellow rat" says Glaze, eliciting a smirk on Piku's face. "who knows someone's stupid like you can get that signal?" replies Piku.

"okay you two, shut up." I state with anger in my tone. Piku stops, I guess he knows me well. But Glaze keeps mocking Piku. Without giving Glaze a sign, I dashes and slap his face and slam him hard to the ground.

"stop. It." I say. He nods as he shivers slightly. I smile sweetly and get off from him and say "good" as I turn to Piku.

"let's get going!" I exclaim. Piku follows me, and so does Glaze after he's recovered from his shock.

* * *

-Crystal Lake, Piku's pov-

We've checked every collapsed pokemon, but no avail. Those who asked to be helped (idk how could they sent requests when they're fainted...) aren't there. We went further and reached a lake, a beautiful lake with crystals surround it.

"whoa... amazing..." Eve mutters amazed by its beauty.

"yeah... so this is Crystal Lake..."

"hold right there! I won't let you do that!" shouts someone from in front of us. But no single pokemon can be sighted around. suddenly a Celebi popped right in front of me and tackles me hard.

"ouch!" before I touched the ground, I managed to do aerial recovery, landing successfully on my two feet. But the Celebi gives me no chance, and it pounds me on my belly. Eve dashes to my back to prevent me from flying back as Glaze attempts to scratch Celebi only to be dodged. After I recovered, I unleahs thunder wave and it hits Celebi, making it paralyzed and fall on the ground. I slowly approach it.

"i-it's not done yet! I'm not gonna let you take my precious!" shouts the Celebi as she uses heal bell. I don't know if I'm right about its gender...

"uh... we're only doing mission here... here, take a look on these..." I explain as I throw one of the rescue request. She grabs it still aware and reads it.

"...oh right, sorry. Well, um... maybe I was the one making them fainted here.. eheh..." she laughs nervously as she glides to us.

"anyway, my name's Lily! Sorry for the rude greeting." She glides around me and Eve.

"and you are?"

"I'm Piku. This little eevee is Eve and the annoying sneasel over there is Glaze." I introduce as a vein pops on Glaze's head.

"enough!" exclaims Glaze as he jumps on me and a fog of war surrounds us. Eve sighs and Lily sweat drops.

"are they always like that?" asks Lily.

"well, I don't know else who's grown up between us..." replies Eve as she shakes her head. Lily just giggles and pats Eve's head. After some couples of minutes, I and Glaze are tired and we decide to stop.

"come, I'll help you with your missions!" exclaims Lily as she glides to the other side of the lake.

"uh... Lily, how are we supposed to walk over there?" I ask.

"just walk. Trust me!" Lily giggles from afar. I look at Glaze and Eve and both of them don't look want to do it. I sigh and slowly, I put my right leg to the water. Surprisingly, the surface turns into crystal when I touch it. I take a step to the crystal and it's strong enough to be stepped. I do it one more time, and it happens again, the water under my fot turns into crystal.

"cool!" I state as I keep walking. I look behind me and the crystal I stepped on turns back into water. The crystal color is so various, such as green, purple, blue, red, yellow, and it's just like rainbow's color. Eve seems attempted to try it too, but Glaze oushes Eve back and jumps to the lake.

"it's gonna be-" he jumped aaand, drowned. The water under his feet won't turn into crystal. He quickly goes back to the land and pants. Eve just giggles and slaps him softly with her tail.

"that's why you should do 'ladies first'." She says as she tries to walk on the water like me. But the water won't turn into crystal. Fortunately for Eve, she doesn't end up like Glaze. Shetilts her head to side.

"uh... why can't I and Glaze do the same?" asks Eve. I walk back to Eve and ask her to join me.

"no idea. But you can do it with me." I smile. She nods and smiles, walking side to side with me to the other side. Lily smiles at us.

"you two can make a cute couple you know?" she states and giggles. Both I and Eve blush.

"hey, she's my sister okay?" I say as I come to some fainted people behind her. I find all of them here.

"a-a-a-anyway why it was only Piku able to make crystal below his feet?" asks Eve.

"no idea... usually the crystal follow my lead to let people pass or not. I let you all pass, but the crystal only served Piku. I have no idea myself..." mutters Lily.

"so there's something's special on Piku?" asks Eve as she goes behind me.

"I guess..."

* * *

-guild, 7:12 PM, Eve's pov-

After bidding farewell to Lily, she teleport us to the guild, way more faster than our badge's teleport, to the town. Then we help the people asked for rescue and treat them well. Piku sure got a lot of money and points for his team's rank. We've done with our dinner and we got back to our room for a good rest. I lie down on my bed, staring at the ceiling blankly.

Lily's word is still echoing on my head. 'you two can make a cute couple you know?'

"somehow that makes me feel happy... and nervous..." I mumble to myself. I don't know what I feel now, is it love? And if it is love, what kind of it? Do I love him as my brother? Or more...

"AARGH! THIS IS ANNOYING!" I exclaim and hide my face under my pillow, burying it into the bed.

"... but he's not my sibling... so maybe I... ...ugh..." I slowly close my eyes, tired from what I've passed today, mentally and physically. Before I realize, I fall asleep...

* * *

Me : aaand, that's the second chapter!

Eve : not bad. I guess. but still. Stop spying on my thought!

Me : don't worry, Piku doesn't know what you feel even here.

Piku : who called me?

Me : no one! *giggles*

Eve : listen GP, if he knows something about this, you'll die.

Me : calm down little Eve. *pats Eve's head* I'm not gonna leak it

Piku : I'm out of idea about what pranks I should put on you... just sign out already.

Me : fine... well, see ya guys! Please wait for my next chapter!

GP_444 sign out

Peaceeeee (^_^)v


End file.
